The Nine Tails That Bind My Soul
by Angels-Soft-Lullaby
Summary: Takes place during shippuuden: Naruto doesn’t know what do and Fox is trying to take over? Can anyone help him escape before he is torn and broken beyond repair?Sorta: Au, yoai


The Nine Tails That Bind My Soul

****

Chapter 1:My ties to you…

Takes place during shippuuden: Naruto doesn't know what do and Fox is going trying to take over? Anyone can help him escape before he is torn and broken beyond repair?

Sorta: Au, yoai

Naruto x Sasuke,

Kakashi x Iruka

Sakura x ???

****

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Naruto brushed past branches as he hurried into the battle that lay before him, he became focused. "_He would not win this time" _he felt a rush like never before _" I won't quit." _He held his breath, and sent a silent prayer to the heavens hoping his team mates had made it out of the enemy camp un injured. He saw the clearing just ahead he knew who was waiting there for him...He jumped down to a lower branch just in time to see a an exploding tag go off above him.

__

"Keep moving, keep moving Naruto.." Damn he jumped back and spun to one of the trees behind him just in time to see the said tree engulfed in flames, pieces of bark hitting his face. He focused his charka to his feet an jumped from limb to limb trying to get out of the targeted area, his eyes darting every direction to see where the next kunai would whiz from or the next few exploding tags would fly.

It seemed that the enemy really wasn't aiming at any certain target but just completely throwing the kunai and tags to destroy the general area one of the enemy shin obi had spotted him earlier.

He took a deep breath and focused to find where his foe was located apparently the enemy was not going to have any of that.

** __**

"Kit, watch out" The demon fox said Naruto hissed, he nearly been hit by the kuni's and exploding tags.

__

"This guy is good at guessing" he jumped a few more feet away from the targeted area closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he used his demon eyes to look out to see if any invisible enemies near by, their were none. He then turned around to see his enemies a few meters away, their charka was low this would be easy.

He lips turned up into a smirk Sakura and the others were not far off but the enemy would dead and broken before they got there he would make sure of that.

****

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSN

__

"…Disgusting Demon Child I will kill you.."

__

"…This weak child can not be the holder of Kyuibbi, the nine tailed fox demon himself…"

A cold blade was pressed against his throat he held his breath as the basterds pressed the kunai harder, he felt some of his blood run.

All he felt was hatred…A Fierier anger consuming him whole suffocating his mind..

Only one word scream out in his mind…**suffer**...and…**death**

………………………………They would **die** tonight by **his** hand **alone…………..**

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The wind played with his blond hair his eyes shone with a red glow as he looked at the unsuspecting targets below, he smirked, his demon fangs peaking out of the corners.

The only thing that could be heard were the horrifying screams of Sound nin as they were killed……………..

****

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Took a shaky breath in as she looked at the blood bath before her, her blue eyes filling with unshed tears only one word came out of her mouth "..Na..ru..to..". She grabbed on to the man behind her squeezed his Anbu jacket in her hands barring her face into it and began to shake with quiet sobs.

Kakashi started out at the scene before him the bodies weren't even recognizable just flesh ripped up piles of what use to be enemy nin.

He held the young girl in his arms trying to figure out a way to fix this…what if Naruto had lost control and was heading for the village that was only a three day trip from here.

He grunted and lifted one of his hand to uncover his Sharingon…It didn't take him long to locate the young nin he sat not far underneath a broken tree fast asleep, soaked in blood.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief he knew things were far from over as looked at the enemy nin before "_We must see the Hokage" _he gently ran his right hand through pink hair, the young medic nin in his arms stopped shaking. Sakura looked up at him straight at the mask covering his face.

_"Crap" _Kakashi shouted in his mind there was no way he was going to kiss his ex-student no matter how tempting she looked with her hair messed up her cheeks flushed not to mention her breast pressing hard against his chest.

He grunted and quickly put space between them "_now is not the time damn it."_

"Sakura you need to go and heal Narutos' wounds while I search for the scroll.." He looked passed her quickly freeing his hands for her deadly grip.

She looked down her bangs covering her face, her body slouched she walked over to where the unconscious boy lay _"Great now Kakashi Sensei thinks I am after him.." _She ran her hands through the young blonds hair. "Naruto what have done to yourself?" she muttered there were no marks on him only the blood of the nin now behind her.

She grabbed her kit taking out a rag she gently started whipping the blood away from his face and hands there was nothing to do about his clothes..

****

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSN

** Naruto's Mind**

****

Naruto raised his head his eyes quickly searching to find where he, was his hands touching the water next to him slightly_...No...hush… be still.. **Blue eyes stared back at him, a boy with light brown hair stood before him.**…_**wha**?…_ssh or the demon will hear us…you are now under his spell every thought or feeling he knows the first tail is bond to you, look.._

Narutos shifted looked down to the pool he appeared next too and in the water there he was a fluffy tail wrapped around his leg. He looked back and the boy was gone and replaced by a young man with white hair and green eyes.

He reached his hand out and smiled at him ..Naruto there waiting for you…please wake up. **The chain around the guys neck glowed with blue, green, and orange charka around it.**

Why did it look so familiar ..

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!" He felt hands reach around him forcing him to lie down he felt someone gently tap him on the right side of neck and an instant was paralyzed from the neck down.

__

"Another nightmare" Sakura sighed.

He opened his eyes, he was in the hospital _"great just what I need.." _ shutting his eyes tightly he had been in this room before. "No it can't be…"

**__**

Dobe you think you can beat me?

What are you staring at?

I will kill you….Naruto!

__

"I came back to save you, why? Why won't you come back?!" He stared at Sakura he was hovering over him gently running her hands threw his hair. _"Great how can I help my precious people now.."._

"Naruto its okay I am here now.." her blue looked concerned down at her blond team mate. She knew what this room had remind him of everyday she knew he would never forget _him _and neither would she.

The promise he made those two years ago had touched her deeply and while she had moved on with her life, getting over her silly child hood crush Naruto was still giving his all to keep them together.

Even if it was tearing him apart inside…

**__**

"I am tied to you all"

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Review please!


End file.
